


Snapshot #2 - Saying Goodbye aboard the 'Tarsus' - Alyssa Kirk and Leo McCoy

by GrimmsMockingjay



Series: GrimmsMockingjay's Snapshots Series (doom!trek) [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Goodbyes, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Snapshots, gif inspired snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmsMockingjay/pseuds/GrimmsMockingjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshot #2 - Alyssa Kirk says farewell to Leo McCoy (Mirror!Bones) as he makes a choice to return to hell... or his own universe, depending on which way you look at it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot #2 - Saying Goodbye aboard the 'Tarsus' - Alyssa Kirk and Leo McCoy

__ “ ** **Y-You can’t go back there, Leo** ** ,” the teenager said, almost begging the blonde man to see sense. “ ** **I** f you go back there, Kirk is going to kill you. ** "   
  
“ ** He won’t, ** " the mirror counterpart of her second father assured, his face a mask of seriousness. They needed someone aboard the  ISS Enterprise __. What better person than the man, who - had he not been rescued, along with his daughter, by their Federation counterparts - would have been the ship’s primary doctor and toy to it’s captain. “ ** He’ll make my life hell - but he’s not gonna kill me. ** "   
  
the teenager swallowed, knowing that he was right - but wishing they could find some other way so that he didn’t have to go back there, to him. She shook her head, before wrapping her hands around his waist.

_ “ ** Just come back. ** " she whispered. "  ** I don’t think I can manage John on my own, ** " she added, with a watery laugh. _

_ Leo’s lips quirked at the young girl’s attempt at humor as he returned the embrace.  He had known the kid since she was eleven.  _ _She had been one of the first people he’d talked to after coming to this side - back when her father, this universe’s version of the man who had damn near broke him, had listened to the advice of two young girls and had rescued both himself and his daughter_  (now called Jessica) from the ISS Enterprise. 

_ This universe was home - even if he hadn’t been born here; living alongside his counterpart and their mutual ancestor who had been convinced to take a ship of his own by a man he now considered a friend. _

“ _ **Course I’ll come back**_ ,”  _he replied, hoping that he wasn’t lying._  “ _ **Someone needs to fix up the damn crew - even if they do think they can heal from anythin’**_ ”


End file.
